The general research objective for the proposed work is to study the factors which cause or are a result of experimental obesity in animals. Included will be investigations of genetic, dietary, enzymatic and hormonal factors and their relationship to obesity. We will continue our studies of the interaction of thyroxine and epinephrine on lipolysis, thermogenesis and energy balance in obese-hyperglycemic mice and will make comparative studies of these effects in other forms of genetic and acquired obesity in rodents. Our initial studies showing an amelioration of the obese and diabetic syndrome in mice with administration of the anorexic drug, fenfluramine, will be extended and the studies of the effects of various dietary carbohydrates and high fat and high protein diets on carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in experimental obesity will be continued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Thenen, S.W. and Mayer, J. Hyperinsulinemia and fat cell glycerokinase activity in obese (ob/ob) and diabetic (db/db) mice. Horm. Metab. Res. 8: 80, l976. Thenen, S.W. and Mayer, J. The effect of a low carbohydrate diet on the oxidation of the energy components in meals fed genetically obese (ob/ob) and non-obese mice. Fed. Proc. 35: 760 Abs, 1976.